Just a Cover Story?
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: "Is that all I am to you? Am I just a cover story? Do the words 'everything's better with Perry' mean a thing to you? Do you care that we sung a song just to make you come home? Do you even notice that I ask 'Hey where's Perry' every single day! You have no idea how hurt I am by this Perry! But, then again, why should you care about me when all I am is just a cover story!"
1. Refusing to Follow

**Me: hey all you PnF fans out there. This is an alternate/what if story to the scene in AT2D where Phineas and Ferb found Perry's identity. In fact, this is a total alternate story up until the goozim scene which made me forget I was watching a movie based on a show about two ten year old inventors, an obsessive older sister who tries to bust them, and their pet platypus who fights a crazy evil scientist. This will obviously have my character in it. This will be a chapter story. Anyway, the inspiration for this goes to *80sStar and their picture "Only a Cover Story"? On Deviantart. I plan on making a pic to go with this scene. I only own my character. **

**Phineas: please read and review**

**Both: enjoy!**

That platypus-like cyborg headed toward Ferb, Marissa and me. Each of us too scared to move out of the way. We didn't even brace ourselves. I waited for the hit, but it didn't come. Instead, Perry stood up, and he punched the cyborg and knocked him back. I thought I heard a theme song play. I stared at him, and I could tell we were all astounded.

"Perry?" Marissa and I asked in unison.

I could tell Perry was thinking 'oops' about something. Then I thought of something…

"_He's using you. You're just his cover. He's a secret agent."_

Is he right? Am I just a…a…cover story to Perry? Do I mean anything at all to him?

"Yes, I knew it!" the guy in black said.

"Wait, I'm confused, why does their platypus fight so well?" Dr. D said.

Perry then put on a fedora which made me even more frozen.

"Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D shouted as if he feared and hated Perry now.

"Really?" the one in black said annoyed at Dr. D apparently being surprised by Perry having a fedora.

"What?" Dr. D asked as if everything was all hunky dory now.

The one in black face palmed himself, and he sent some scary looking robots our way. Finally we snapped out of our astounded looks, and looked. Marissa looked about ready to pull me and Ferb out of the way…or even fight to protect us. Suddenly, I felt a furry hand grab my arm, and I turned. It was Perry, and he was trying to pull us to follow him. He thinks that I'm gonna follow him after I found out he's been lying to me all these years? NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I snatched my arm from his grasp, and I crossed my arms.

"No Perry! Why should I follow you after you've lied to us all these years?" I said.

Perry gave me a look of hurt and guilt as I crossed my arms. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Even the robots stopped.

"Um, did I tell you to stop? No, no I didn't! Get them!" the guy in black shouted, and the robots started advancing toward us again.

I just stood there with a hurt look. I don't care if those robots catch me. All I know is that I can't trust Perry, not after he lied to me all these years. Apparently Dr. D saw the hurt in me, and he asked the other guy to stop. The guy in black then commanded his robots to stop advancing.

"Is there something you'd like to say before he's taken away kid?" he asked.

I looked at Marissa and Ferb who Perry had a hold of, and I looked at Perry who had a pleading/guilty look. I turned my back to them, and I said, "No."

"Phineas! What is wrong with you? This isn't like you!" I heard Marissa yell as they carried them off.

Soon the robots carried Marissa, Ferb and Perry off. As one approached me, the guy in black stopped the robot from grabbing me.

"Normbot, I wanna talk to this kid for a bit, so just go ahead with those three. Wait a minute! Take Perry the Platypus's fedora and throw it on the ground," he said.

The normbot did so, and with that, my brother and sister were taken away with him. I looked up at the man in black, and I looked at Dr. D. Only now did I realize that they're very alike. Dr. D looked at me with a puzzled and concerned look. I walked up, and I picked up the fedora that was taken from my platypus, and I stared down at it. All this time, I thought he was just a mindless platypus that didn't do much. I did believe he did do one thing though, and that was he loved us, but apparently everything I ever said to him…they were just words to him! All this time I was just a cover story! And then Marissa and Ferb! They still trust him? We were just a cover story! Why would they even think about trusting him?

"Heartbreaking isn't it kid?" the guy in black said as he put his hand on my shoulder and I dropped the fedora. I looked up at him, and he said, "Oh by the way, my name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but since you call the me from your dimension Dr. D, you can call me Doof."

I nodded silently, and he and I walked up to a chair. He still had his hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Dr. D who looked like he was…feeling…guilty about something.

"So what's your name kid?" Doof asked me.

"My name is Phineas, Phineas Flynn," I replied in a frightened yet sadly hurt tone.

"Phineas, huh? Nice name. Hmmm would you be related to Candace Flynn?" Doof asked me.

"Yeah."

"Hmm interesting. So tell me about yourself Phineas."

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood," I said as I headed off the chair, and I picked up the fedora again, "I just…I just…can't believe all this time I was just a…just a cover story. I knew he was different than some platypuses, special if I may, but THIS? This is just…I mean…"

I felt tears and rage well up inside me. I started shaking, and I threw the fedora at the wall in rage. I collapsed on the floor and started to cry a bit. Doof walked up to me, and he put his hand on my shoulder again. I looked at him, and I felt a little uneasy.

"It must be so hard," he said, "finding out that something you cared about so much…only pretended to love you the same way. I feel for you kid, I really do…You know Phineas…if I were to make your Perry a platyborg, he would love you the same way you loved him."

"He would?"

"Yep, so what do you say? I mean…he did lie to you all those years, and he didn't have the nerve to stop you from coming here."

"Wait, what does that have to with this? Perry doesn't know Dr. D."

"Actually…Phineas…I'm his nemesis. He's never met this guy until now, and I think he WAS trying to stop you because he bit me, he tried to stop you from putting that last piece up, and he even….WAIT A SECOND! Perry the Platypus peed on my couch!"

"Well he is a platypus, they don't do m-, I mean…wait…you're right. He DID try to stop us. That's why he was acting strange. What I want to know is why he never told us he's a secret agent."

"Beats me kid, but if you join me, we can take over your dimension, and your loved ones will do whatever you want. After all, according to Perry the Platypus, you're just a cover story."

"What? Take over my dimension? Why would I ever want to do that? I might be mad at Perry, but I would never force him into anything. Whether he was using me as a cover story or not, I love him! And wait a second! He tried to protect Ferb, Marissa and me when the cyborg was about to punch us. In fact…it way YOU that ordered him to do it."

"I knew he would defend you kid. Trust me, I know Perry the Platypus's weakness because Platyborg used to belong to the you of this dimension!"

"WHAT? That's this dimension Perry?" I shouted pointing at Platyborg, and soon he got up, and he was about to head toward me. This time nobody was there to stand up and defend me though. I jumped out of the way, and soon Doof told him to stop.

"You know Phineas, rather than you be a cover story, wouldn't you like Perry to protect you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he's a platyborg…well Perryborg would be his name, he would protect you like Platyborg just tried to hurt you. You can get that love that you thought you truly had."

"It wouldn't be love. He would be brainwashed! I don't want to be any part of your plan, and I won't let you take over my dimension. You're going to let all of us leave, and that's a sure fact. And for your information, maybe Perry had a good reason to keep his secret…like I don't know…protecting me from people like YOU?"

I quickly regretted my decision to stand up to him because unlike his counterpart, he's not as dumb as I thought. He only sighed, and he walked up to me and slapped me across the face, and commanded Platyborg to grab me. Platyborg quickly grabbed my arm and I shook with fear as Doof sneered at me. To be honest, his grasp was really hard and tight. He then commanded Platyborg to take me away. Wait…did I just defend Perry keeping the biggest secret in life back there? Perry is going to be hearing from me. That's for sure.

**Me: Poor Phineas. Anyways, please read and review. Btw, I apologized if something seems a bit…off topic or wrong to be in the chapter. I kept changing my mind on how I wanted this first chapter to go lol. Anyway review**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you!**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	2. Venting my Anger

**Me: hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. **

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa**

**Isabella: please review**

**All: enjoy!**

As Platyborg held my arm tightly as he directed me to the prison cells, I was lost in thought about something.

"_I wonder if he'd even remember his Phineas. Then again what if this dimension me sent him away because he only turned out to be a cover story? Would he recognize the name Phineas or Ferb or Marissa or Candace?"_

We continued walking, and his grip seemed to have tightened.

"Owch, that hurts. Can you please ease your grip? I won't try to escape. Believe me, I know better than that," I said.

The platyborg looked at me, and he eased his grip. I looked at him, and I wondered if maybe he wasn't completely brainwashed, and maybe he had a little compassion in him.

"So um…Platyborg, do you…do you…do you recognize the name Phineas?" I asked.

Platyborg only continued, and I came to the conclusion that he doesn't remember the me of this dimension at all. I sighed in defeat as we just walked more. Soon we came to a stop, but he stopped so suddenly that my arm jerked. I yelped in pain a bit as he did something to open the door. Sure enough Marissa, Ferb and Perry were in there. Platyborg pushed me in, and I landed on my knees. I looked back at him before he shut the door. I then looked at Marissa and Ferb as they came up to embrace me.

"Phineas, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Is…is that a slap mark?" Marissa asked checking me over for marks. I looked down at my arm, and there was a mark from how hard Platyborg held me.

Ferb looked at me, and he embraced me in a hug. Marissa joined him, and I saw Perry come up and join us. I glared at Perry, for now, he was going to hear from me.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us you're a secret agent? Do you know how cool it would have been to know that? We could have oh I don't know…HELPED YOU. Have you stopped to think that we worry about you when you disappear every day? What if you got seriously hurt or got turned into an evil cyborg like the Perry in this dimension? Do you know how heartbroken I was when you ran away? Then again, why would you care about us? You didn't care enough to show us. You know you can trust us Perry! Do you know how much you mean to us…to me? And then I hear that you've been using me as just a cover story? Is that all I am to you? Am I just a cover story? Do the words 'everything's better with Perry' mean a thing to you? Do you care that we sung a song just to make you come home? Do you even notice that I ask 'Hey where's Perry' every single day! You have no idea how hurt I am by this Perry! But, then again, why should you care about me when all I am is just a cover story!" I said.

Marissa and Ferb didn't say a word, and Perry looked like he was going to cry from my words. I have no idea why HE'S the hurt one right now because he's the one that used me as a cover story. At least the love I had for him was REAL.

"Phineas, you don't understand," Marissa finally said breaking the silence.

"And you two," I said facing Marissa and Ferb, "why would you go with Perry when all we were was a cover story? Why would you trust him? Why would you even CONSIDER following him?"

"Phineas, I-"

"No Marissa, I don't want to hear it! I said what I said, and I stand by it!"

Marissa looked real hurt. I looked back at Perry and glared at him.

"And don't think I'm done with you yet Perry. If you truly cared, you would have put on your little hat to warn us of Dr. D's evilness back in OUR dimension. For all we knew you were just acting up because it was a new place. How were we supposed to know you didn't want us to be there? We don't speak platypus, and another thing, I'm sure it was YOUR lair that we fell into the day we were secret agents. You do realize that we could've gotten hurt right? Oh that's right, you could care less about the family that loves you so dearly that they gave you a collar with our pictures because we're just a cover up! And don't try to give me excuses for not telling us the biggest thing that tells me my relationship with you was nothing but a lie! Actually, go ahead. I'd like to see what kind of lame excuse you have for lying to me all these years!"

Perry took out a pamphlet, and he handed it to me.

"A pamphlet? REALLY PERRY? IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW? DO YOU NOT SEE THE HURT AND ANGER IN MY FACE AND VOICE? Oh why am I even trying to talk some sense into you? You never truly cared about me or any of us, and don't try to say that's a lie! I bet it doesn't even matter to you that I refused to let that evil guy turn you into a Perryborg like the you of THIS dimension. I bet you don't even care right now that because YOU didn't try to stop us from coming here, we're never going to see any of our family again. That goes for our friends too! But again, why am I even trying? You don't care about the fact that I'm hurt right now because to you, I'm nothing, scrap, just another face in your life! I'm just someone that hid your identity. I know you don't care because I mean NOTHING to you. You know what, forget it! I see where our friendship lies…nothing but a lie. If your love for me was nothing but a lie, then…then…I HATE YOU!"

**Me: oh my gosh…did I just make Phineas say that?**

**Phineas: sadly yes**

**Isabella: yep**

**Me: okay, this chapter killed me to write because of how hurt and mad Phineas was**

**Phineas: anyways**

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	3. Getting Tortured to Torture

**Me: well here's the third chapter. The ending might shock some.**

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

I stared at Perry, and I saw he had a teary look. I heard Marissa and Ferb gasp at what I said. Suddenly, I realized what I just said. I said three words I never thought I would say to anyone…especially Perry. My anger turned into concern and guilt.

"Perry…oh my gosh…Perry I'm so sorry," I said, but I was too late to say sorry.

Perry pushed me away, and he ran away.

"Perry, please, I…I didn't mean it Perry!" I said as he ran into Marissa's arms.

"You know Phineas, you say that his love for you was nothing but a lie, but if you truly loved Perry, you never would have said that," Marissa said embracing Perry, "if anyone's love is a lie right now, it's yours."

"But Perry, I…I…Ferb give me the travelable guitar we made," I said.

Ferb was glaring at me, but he threw me the guitar, and I pushed the button that would make go to full size. I started playing the accompaniment to "I'd Come for You" by Nickelback. **(A/n: I LOVE NICKELBACK LOL. I do not own the song though I revised a couple lyrics)**

"Perry," I said, and Perry looked at me, and I started singing:

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._  
_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._  
_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_  
_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_  
_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_  
_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_  
_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_  
_My mind was hurting, now I'm believing_  
_I finally realize that I just wouldn't let you in_  
_To explain your side of the story that made me lose all of my will_  
_to see the truth that I'm truly not all alone_  
_and I think it's time that I welcome you back home,_  
_as my best friend, our love won't end_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_  
_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

Perry started walking toward me with a smile and tears in his eyes. He was right in front of me, so I ruffled his fur.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you_  
_Do anything you want me to_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_  
_You know I'll always come for you._

Finally, Perry embraced me in a hug, and Ferb and Marissa joined.

"Perry…guys, I'm really sorry for getting so angry. I was just…I don't know. I guess I believed the whole cover story thing before giving you a chance to try explaining," I said.

Perry looked at me, and I could tell he forgave me. I looked at Ferb and Marissa, and they looked like they looked like they forgave me.

"It's okay Phineas. In fact…we vented out anger on Perry before you were thrown in here," Marissa said to me, "We were surprised, but after yelling, we gave him a chance to explain. Grab that pamphlet Phineas. It explains everything."

Before I could grab the pamphlet, I saw a light come in, and I felt myself get grabbed by Platyborg again. My arm jerked a bit, and yelped again. Perry and Marissa looked at Platyborg telling him to be nice.

"Hey! Keep your metal hands off my little brother!" Marissa yelled.

Platyborg turned the two of us (Platyborg and me) to face them. Marissa, Ferb and Perry were being held by those scary robots. Platyborg ignored her, he pulled my arm, and we walked as the robots flew carrying them. Many thoughts crossed my mind. Was Doof going to execute us, or maybe turn us all into cyborgs? Either way, I know I can't trust him…OWCH.

"Could you hold my arm any tighter Platyborg?" I snidely asked, and regretted it moments later, for he squeezed it harder. I gritted my teeth. If there was one thing, I knew about villains, it was to never let them know you're hurt or scared.

"Hey! If you're going to hold my brother's arm, fine, but be gentle!" Marissa yelled.

I looked at her, and it looked like Platyborg ordered the robot to squeeze her.

"I'll shut up now," she said sadly.

She looked at me, and I think I knew why she stopped…for me. Platyborg and the robots led us back into the room where Doof and Dr. D sat. I looked over at Dr. D, and he had that same look he had earlier. I then looked over at Doof, and he had a really evil look. Boy am I glad I didn't join him.

"Oh good, you're all here," Doof said. He approached Marissa, and I think I knew why.

Marissa had her eyebrows crossed, and she was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Her face was red. If I didn't know better, she looked like she had a fever. I think the heat of her anger could melt her glasses if it got to a point. I could tell she didn't like him. Then I remembered what he did just before Platyborg took me away. He slapped me…oh I see. She remembers the slap mark, and…yeah, I see now. He sneered at her. Obviously he found a great pleasure in her anger.

"Hmmmm, I can tell you're not very happy with me? However, why you the most angered right now? That's my question," Doof said.

"That's none of your business," Marissa said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's none of your business you jerk."

"Oh really, well, Normbot," Doof ordered and the robot squeezed her.

"You can do whatever you want to me. I won't do ANYTHING of what you say," Marissa said as Doof sneered and the robot squeezed her. There's just something about that…that's breaking my heart.

"No, stop it. Please stop it!" I shouted as I tried to go up to her, but Platyborg jerked me back, and I yelped.

"Phineas!" Marissa called.

Doof made the robot stop squeezing her, and he approached me and Platyborg. Platyborg let go of my arm, and I saw he left another red mark on my arm. He pushed me toward Doof, and Doof picked me up by the back of my shirt. I tried struggling, but it was useless because just like Platyborg, this guy had a tough grip.

"What would you do girl-"

"Marissa," Marissa interrupted.

"What would you do Marissa…if I were to…oh I don't know, do –lets go of me and picks me back up in midair by my arm…sadly the one that Platyborg made a mark on—this!" Doof said.

I yelped because it hurt and it was sudden. If I had known he was going to do that, I wouldn't have yelped, but sadly I didn't expect it, and the spot he grabbed was the exact same spot. Marissa's eyes widened with fear, concern, and anger.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Phineas! Not Phineas please!" she yelled.

He still held me by my arm, and it still really hurt, but I had to be strong, so I didn't show my fear or my pain. Doof sneered at Marissa and he held me up to her face.

"Well, if you don't want anything to happen to him, then I suggest you do EXACTLY as I say. You got that?" Doof said.

Marissa nodded, and Doof carried me over to Ferb. Ferb looked at me. He had his 'clueless' expression, but if there's one thing I can do with Ferb, it's that I can tell his true feelings, and he looked scared for us. I exchanged a look that said I was scared too, but Doof didn't see.

"How come you don't talk kid?" Doof asked him.

Ferb didn't say anything.

"Do you even know how?"

Ferb again said nothing. He didn't even move. He didn't even glare at him.

"Talk you stupid kid!" he said now yelling.

Ferb still didn't move or speak. Doof then looked at me, and he frowned. He then squeezed my arm really hard again, and I yelped and closed my eyes in pain.

"I said talk!" Doof yelled as I yelped and almost screamed.

Ferb suddenly got a worried look.

"L-l-leave him alone!" I heard the british voice of my step brother say.

I opened my eyes slightly. As I tried opening my eyes, I realized just how much pain I was in. On top of being slapped in the face I was held in the same spot tightly by Platyborg twice and Doof for a while longer. I was struggling to open my eyes.

"See, I knew you could talk. You just needed a little…persuasion that's all," he said as he sneered at me again. I cringed, for I knew what he is capable of, and I didn't want to anger him.

Ferb looked at him, and he was glaring at him now. I looked over at Marissa who had the same glare. After they saw me hurt and scared, they eased their glares. Then Doof carried me over to Perry. Perry looked like he was going to cry because I was being hurt so much, not to mention that he basically tortured Marissa and Ferb by hurting me.

"And Perry the Platypus, I've been meaning to speak with you and the kid-"

"My name is Phineas."

"Fine, I've been meaning to speak with you and Phineas about your whole 'Phineas is just a cover story' business. I realize, I never gave you the chance to explain your side of the story. So Perry the Platypus, what DO you think of Phineas as?" Doof said.

He looked at me, and he commanded the Normbot (as I've guessed that's what they are now) to let Perry drop. He then lowered his hand so that I was touching the ground. I could walk…if he didn't still have me by the arm. Perry walked up to me.

"Well, what do you think of him as?" Doof said pushing me into Perry knocking us down.

Perry helped me up, and looked into my eyes. He had a look of apology. He then looked up at Doof, and he wrote something down.

"_He's just a cover story"_

**Me: ….**

**Phineas: uh oh, I think Marissa's stuck Isabella**

**Isabella: yep**

**Phineas: Marissa?**

**Me: …..**

**Phineas: Marissa?**

**Me: …..**

**Isabella: well I guess it's just us for the closing Phineas. Marissa is obviously shocked at what just happened**

**Phineas: alright well please review and summer belongs to you**

**Both: Carpe Diem!**


	4. Running From the Lies

**Me: I felt really bad for leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger. Now here's the next chapter. It's very short because of the song. I don't not own the song or **_**Phineas and Ferb.**_

**Phineas: but she does own Marissa**

**Isabella: read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

I stared in horror and hurt at the note. HE WAS LYING TO ME! Now I don't know what to believe. I looked at Marissa and Ferb who were looking at me with a curious expression. I looked at Perry and I pushed him away.

"Get away from me Perry," I faced Marissa and Ferb, and I said, "The note says 'he's just a cover story' guys."

Marissa and Ferb gasped, and Doof put his hand on my shoulder again.

"You know kid, since he doesn't care about you, you're basically of no use to me, so you can just go…unless YOU feel something for the platypus," Doof said to me, but I put my hand out telling him to shut up.

"Perry? I thought…" I said, "I thought…so it was true then! I'm nothing but a cover story to you. You know what? I don't know what to believe anymore! You—I point at Doof—convince me that I'm just a cover story, and then Perry—I face Perry—you try to convince me it's a lie, and I say something I regret, and I try to make up for it, and I'm convinced that I was wrong and confused. Then you write this, and now…You know what, fine."

I take out the portable guitar, and I change it into a piano. I started to play the accompaniment of "Me and You" by Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams…wow Phineas really being cliché here dude…what? I talk to myself sometimes…wait…who am I talking to?

"Perry, this one is for you," I said with an angered hurt expression, and I started singing: **(A/n: I don't own the song "Me and You" by Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams. I love this song, and it reminded me so much of this story lol. When it says 'Me' it means Phineas because this is from his POV. I revised a few lyrics to fit the situation.)**

_You're spinning round and round and round in my head head  
Did you really mean the words that you said said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you?  
Is it gonna be me and you?  
Is it gonna be me and you?  
_

Then Perry started rapping after putting on a translator

_I know you're really mad  
The feelings that you thought you had  
Was for another guy  
Well I'm still that other guy  
I'm just a platypus, camouflaged before your eyes  
Then I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side  
I should have told you but I never had the courage  
And I' telling you, you really just don't understand  
And now we're out here and I gotta let my feelings surface  
Apologizing for disguising who I am  
_

[Me: Phineas]  
_Tell me are you who I thought you were  
Or who I wanted you to be?  
Did you do it all for us  
Or were you only playing me? _

[Perry]  
_I did it for you  
But I couldn't see it through _

[Chorus: Me]  
_You're spinning round and round and round in my head head  
Did you really mean the words that you said said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you?  
Is it gonna be me and you?  
Is it gonna be me and you?  
_

[Perry]  
_You're all I ever wanted  
But I got caught in the shadow in the background  
But I'm back now  
And I was all this and that  
And my look didn't really fit the look, it didn't match  
the old me had the style and I had the swag  
So I locked up my feelings in the words he said  
Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask  
If you give me a chance, that's all I ask  
_

[Me]  
_What ya expecting me to do?  
'Cause you were him and now you're you  
_

[Perry]_  
Now it's just me  
And you got me on my knees  
_

[Me]  
_You're spinning round and round and round in my head head  
Did you really mean the words that you said said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you?  
Is it gonna be me and you?_

_Why do I feel so decieved?_  
_Guess I believed what I wanted to believe_  
_It's perfect in my dreams_  
_But nothing's really what it seems (No no)_

_You're spinning round and round and round in my head head_  
_Did you really mean the words that you said said?_  
_This is it I gotta know_  
_Should I stay or should I go?_  
_Show me the truth_  
_Is it gonna be me and you?_  
_Is it gonna be me and you?_  
_Is it gonna be me and you?_  
_Gonna be me and you?_

I finally made my decision. I left the room, and I ran…and ran as far as I could. I heard Doof say something, and I heard more steps following me. Marissa and Ferb were right behind me. When we got out of the building, I looked up at the window of the floor we were just in. I could see Perry, and he had a look of sadness. I looked at Marissa, and I ran into her arms and started crying. Marissa embraced me and she stroked my back as I let my feelings out.

"I can't believe it was true. I really AM just a cover story," I said as Marissa sat down. Ferb took out his handkerchief, and he gave it to me, "thanks Ferb. I just can't believe all this time. We really WERE just a cover story to him."

"It doesn't make sense though. Why would he say that?" Marissa wondered.

"Because it was true all this time," I said.

"But…I don't understand. Perry…he…I just…I don't know what to believe now," Marissa said, and we stood up, "so how do you think we're going to get home?"

"We could try other dimension us," I suggested.

"Then let's go find them," Marissa said.

**Me: I know I know really short, but I really want to write the next chapter of "Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky". I love the song. I was listening to it, and I realized most of the lyrics and the theme of the song really fits the story. **

**Phineas: well that's all we gotta say**

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	5. Meeting Other Dimension Me

**Me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: we do not belong to her, but she does own Marissa and other dimension Marissa.**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Marissa, Ferb and I made our way to Maple Drive, and we rang the doorbell. When Mom answered the door, she looked frightened that we weren't in our dooferals…whatever those are. We went to try to find our counterparts. We looked all over the house, but there was no sign of them. We went up to our room…well our room in this dimension. I lifted the lid of the toy box because I was suspicious that they would have toys if they lived under that Doofenshmirtz guy's influence. When I opened up the lid, I saw a tunnel. Ferb and Marissa came up to me, and I jumped in, Marissa and Ferb right behind me. We landed in what looked like some kind of lair. Soon, I heard a voice…MY voice.

"Candace, I think I heard something," I heard myself say.

We waited a few moments, and suddenly, another me, another Ferb and another Marissa…along with another Candace, all came out. Every one of us gasped, and we approached our doppelgangers. Marissa was the first to say something.

"Is that me? Wow, I know I can be tough when someone is picking on you, but not hard core," Marissa said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marissa-2 said.

Both Ferbs walked up to each other, and they said, "Whoa," simultaneously.

As for me, I walked up to my counterpart. We both had a confused expression.

"Wow, that's weird," we both said, and we smiled, "but cool too."

Then we all looked at Candace who wore a black tank top that revealed her belly button, a black skirt, some kind of band around her arm, a black bandana and black sunglasses, and tall black boots with grey bands around them. She looked like she was…hmm what's the word? Hard core.

"Why are there two of each of you?" Candace-2 asked.

"We're from another dimension Candace," Marissa said, "we trying to get back."

"Well I don't know how to do it. You should ask Doctor Baljeet," Candace-2 said.

Candace-2 and the Marissas told us to go sit down while they talked to Baljeet. I decided it was time to ask my counterpart if her knew about what had happened to his Perry.

"So, um... Phineas, do you know that Perry is a Platyborg?" I asked.

"You know, I was wondering where your Perry was. You better hope he isn't with Doofneshmirtz. My Perry was when…it happened," the other me said.

"Wait, you know? You know Perry was turned into a platyborg?"

"Of course I knew! I knew he was a secret agent too! He surrendered himself to Doofenshmirtz so he wouldn't hurt me and Ferb. Perry cared about us, and he took him away. That's why I joined the resistance…to make Doofenshmirtz pay for what he's done."

"How do you know you weren't just a cover story?" I asked.

"What?" he asked more calm now.

"How do you know you weren't just a cover story?"

"Because I'm not! I know he cares for us!"

"Well MY Perry plainly flatly said I was just a cover story!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked sadly.

I eased my expression, and I sighed.

"He said I'm just a cover story to him. My issue is, what if it's that way between you and your Perry? How do you KNOW you're not just a cover story?"

"I don't know, I just know because he surrendered himself to protect us. He loved us, and Doofenshmirtz took that away from us. Here, let me show you something I have been working on."

He led me to a room with something under a tarp. He removed the tarp, and I saw a floating platypus body, but not just any, Perry's body. I looked at him amazed. He then moved toward a machine, and pulled the tarp off of it. The writing on the machine said 'Good Inator'

"When Doofenshmirtz changed Perry…he showed ME directly, and he told me what he did, and he gave me Perry's old body."

"What about the machine?"

"I plan on changing Perry back to good, same with Doofenshmirtz because…I think there's good in him. He gave me Perry's old body, and he did as promised and left me alone."

"Why would he do that?"

Other Phineas paused for a moment, and I knew something was bothering him.

"Because…he's my biological father."

I had no words.

**Me: okay, I know this is way different than the actual movie, but I just love the idea of Doof being Phineas' dad, and I thought it better to have other dimension Phineas and Ferb (and me) already in the resistance because other Phineas would have a good back story for the reason he joined the resistance. **

**Phineas: anyway, please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem! **


	6. Discovering a Dark Secret

**Me: well here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa (mentioned)**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

I stared at my counterpart, and the words he just said. No, it can't be. That means…he's MY father from another dimension.

"Doofenshmirtz is you're…FATHER?" I asked trying to confirm.

Other dimension me nodded, and I just stood there looking at other dimension Perry's body. I didn't understand. Why would Doofenshmirtz hurt his own son? Maybe that's why Platyborg surrendered…to ease the pain of his Phineas being hurt by his own father. Wait…if other me joined the resistance…

"You want to take revenge on your own father?" I asked.

"No! I want to try to change his heart! Judging by the fact that you came in through the toy box entrance, you've met my mom right? She's really cautious, and she hides in the basement?"

"Yeah, it's sad…but a lot like my Mom who is never home. Your mom is home, but never knows what you do because she's hiding-"

"Focus, the reason Mom hides in the basement is because she's afraid of what Doofenshmirtz will do to us…to ME. She's ashamed to have been his wife before, and making me…I think…she sees a bit of him in me, and that's why she hides. She doesn't want to see what I become. The reason I joined the resistance was to get close enough to Doofenshmirtz and turn him good so that I can convince Mom that I'm not evil. Also…I hate to think my dad is evil and threatening to kill us. I bet you've met him, and he's done SOMETHING to you," other dimension me said.

I looked at my arm, and felt my face. Indeed he did things to me. He did those things to torture Marissa and Ferb. I then looked at other Phineas' arm, and he had the same markings…which led me to believe that maybe he's been seen recently. Then I thought of Doofenshmirtz again. He was the one that led me to believing I'm just a cover story. Then again…what if Perry did that to protect me? What if Perry just didn't want us to get hurt? Does Perry know? Does he know that Dr. D is my dad? I wonder if he does.

"Hey um, Phineas…does the rest of the resistance know about this?" I asked.

"No, this is a complete secret from the resistance. Not even Ferb and Marissa know about this," he replied, "there's another thing…you should know another thing about me Phineas…on the day Doofenshmirtz took over."

I saw him ripple, and I could actually see his flashback. It was weird.

_It was about a week before the takeover. Mom was letting me visit him every once in a while since he's my dad. I was visiting him, and we were building something. He wouldn't tell me what it is, but I just continued. My Perry had just burst in, and he was wide eyed seeing me there. I was wide eyed seeing him in a fedora and standing on his hind legs. He fought Doofenshmirtz, and I stared in awe. Finally, he was pinned down. Doofenshmirtz snatched the remote for the machine I built from me, and he started it up. Only too late did I realize…what I'd created…the normbot. The normbot advanced toward Perry, I watched in horror as Perry tried to fight the new robot, and I cried out,_ "STOP!"_ The two had stopped, and they stared at me. Doofenshmirtz sneered at me, and I realized what he truly was. I looked at Perry who stared in horror, and Doofenshmirtz advanced toward me. He grabbed my arm._

"Do you know this kid Perry the Platypus?" _Doofenshmirtz asked holding my arm, and advancing Perry who was being held by my creation._

_Perry stared at me, and he nodded. I looked at him terrified. Doofenshmirtz sneered at me, and he threw me at the normbot, and it caught me with its free hand. I struggled against it seeing what my father was doing to me. _

"Dad, what are you doing?" _I asked in horror, and Perry looked at me horrified that I just called Doofenshmirtz 'dad'. _

"Perry the Platypus, meet Phineas Flynn, my…son," _Doofenshmirtz said maliciously, and Perry looked at me. I was scared as Doofenshmirtz advanced toward me. I didn't like what my father was doing to me._

"Now Perry the Platypus, you have a choice, I imprison my OWN SON, and do whatever I want with him…possibly turn HIM into a cyborg, or you surrender, I leave him alone, and I do whatever I want with you! Your choice."

_Obviously we both know what he chose. Perry nodded, and the normbot let go of me. Doofenshmirtz grabbed my shirt, and he said something that horrified me so much, I will never forgive myself._

"I couldn't have made Perry the Platypus surrender, and I couldn't have made my normbot…well YOUR normbot, but I'm going to duplicate them, without you Phineas. Now get out of my sight. I have a Platyborg to make," _he put me down, and I clenched my fists. Doofenshmirtz advanced toward Perry again, and I jumped on him telling him to stop this. He then threw me off, and he said the thing that scared me most of all._

"Just remember Phineas, you have me in your blood, also, I couldn't have done all this without your help. You'd be a perfect partner to help me take over the Tri-state area," _he said. I screamed no, and I ran for my life. I couldn't believe what my father had just done to me, what he was going to do to Perry, what he would do to the Tri-State area. I couldn't live with myself. A week later, thousands of my creation took over the Tri-State area, and that's the end of it. _

I looked at other dimension me, and I stared in astonishment. He was responsible for the creation of the normbot.

**Me: I bet nobody saw THAT coming!**

**Isabella: I didn't **

**Phineas: anyway, please review, summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	7. Choosing to Go Back

**Me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: she owns Marissa and Other Marissa**

**Isabella: read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

"Normbots are…your creation?" I asked in astonishment.

Other dimension me nodded in shame. He then put his hands to his face, and he started to cry.

"Yes…Normbots are MY creation," he said, and I saw tears fall from his face, and I hated seeing others cry.

I approached him, and I wiped the tears from his face.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know that he would do that to you," I said encouragingly.

"But it IS my fault. Perry's a platyborg, the Tri-State Area is under my dictator of a father's control, my mother hides in the basement, my step father is never home, Candace lost her best friend Stacy, Ferb never talks at all anymore, Marissa and Candace are hard core and strict, I feel scared and ashamed, and-"

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say Candace lost her best friend Stacy? What did you mean by that?" I asked interrupting him.

Other me stood there, and he burst into tears again, and I told him to stop crying.

"Hey, just tell me what happened," I said comfortingly.

"The Normbots killed her. She was fighting one, and it killed her in battle…right before mine and Candace's eyes. Candace has never been the same since then," he said.

Things are really bad here in the second dimension. If I could fix anything, I would…WAIT A MINUTE! Other dimension Doofenshmirtz is going to take over MY dimension, and all that is going to happen in my dimension! Well, not the normbot, fighting and Stacy dying. I CAN'T let that happen! I have to stop him, but how? Perry surrendered, and plus, I'm just a cover story to him…SHUT UP PHINEAS! You know that's not true! Perry lied to protect you! I want to believe that, and I HAVE to believe that. I then heard something that made my spirits drop, my courage increase and decrease, my anger increase, my concern increase, and my fear increase and decrease.

"This is a message for the first dimension people: I know I let you go before, but now, I need you brats, so, turn yourselves in, and I will not hurt Perry the Platypus. Trust me Phineas of the first dimension, I KNOW you still care about him. I know you better than you think. If you don't turn yourselves in, I will make Perry the Platypus a Perryborg. You have one hour Marissa, Phineas and Ferb from the first dimension. See you in a bit…or not," Doofenshmirtz two said.

I grabbed my baseball launcher that was conveniently with me, and I stepped out of the room. After a few seconds, other me came out. I figured he was covering up his stuff. He walked up to me, and he grabbed my hand…OH COME ON! It's the same spot! I gritted my teeth, and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see that Phineas. Anyway, you can't go!" he said letting go of my arm.

"I have to go because I have to save Perry, and I have to stop THIS from happening in my dimension," I said.

"We're together on this then?" Marissa asked as she approached me.

"Yes, Ferb, Marissa, I know what we're gonna do today," I said.

"Wait, I want to come with you. Maybe I can help get my Perry back and my father," other me said.

All the resistance members gasped, and looked at other me.

"What are you talking about Phineas?" Other Marissa asked.

"Doofenshmirtz is my father, and I want to change him to the good side as well as getting Perry back!" he said.

I awaited The Resistance's response, and I was surprised by Other Dimension Candace's response.

"Alright, we'll help them," she said.

**Me: so now the resistance is going to get involved. But wait, you ask where and when First Dimension Candace comes in. Find out next chapter**

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**


	8. Deciding What to Do

**Me: hey everyone, I realized that with the way this plot has been going, I realize…I am going to do a TOTAL different plot than the movie (from the point I started. The start is still the same meaning that nothing changed in the morning), meaning that this will not end when it gets up to the goozim scene. Anyway, I don't own Phineas or Ferb.**

**Phineas: or Isabella or Candace**

**Isabella: or any other characters from the show and or movie…except Marissa**

**Me: anyway, please review**

**All: enjoy!**

"Wait, you aren't phased by the fact that the man that is trying to kill and/or imprison you is your father?" Marissa asked facing other her.

"To tell you the truth…we knew. We didn't want Phineas and Ferb to know. I didn't know Phineas already know," other Marissa replied.

"You knew too?" other me asked.

"Yes Phineas. We knew," other dimension Candace said.

"Wait…how did you know Phineas?" other dimension Isabella asked.

Other me twiddled his feet, and he looked at me. Obviously he didn't want to explain himself. I nodded saying I would explain for him, and then we both sighed.

"I know he's my father because…I was there a week before the takeover," he said.

"What are you talking about Phineas?" other Marissa asked.

Other me sighed again, and he looked at me. I gave him an encouraging look saying tell them the truth. Marissa and Ferb looked at me, and the other dimension gang looked at other dimension me. I looked at him, and he finally spilled his darkest secret.

"OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I CREATED THE NORMBOT! The Normbot is my original creation!" he yelled making me flinch and back off a bit.

The other dimension gang gasped, and my Ferb and Marissa's eyes widened.

"Phineas, how could you?" other dimension Gretchen asked.

"Don't blame him! Let him explain!" other dimension Isabella scolded.

I could tell that other dimension Isabella had a thing for other dimension me…I wonder if MY Isabella returns my feelings for me? Doh! (yes I mean doh) That's not the issue right now! Anyway, other me then explained again, and he broke in tears. I expected other dimension Marissa to go up to him and comfort him, but she didn't. Instead…MY Marissa went up to him. I guess she hates seeing ANY Phineas in tears. Other Phineas, despite him being in the resistance and wearing tougher clothes than me, embraced her just like I would if I was in that situation. Wait a minute! Dr. D is MY dad! Hmmm, NOT the time to be thinking about that though.

"It's okay other dimension Phineas. I'm sure you never meant to hurt anyone…plus, he threatened to hurt you," Marissa said.

I was then reminded that Platyborg doesn't even remember the name Phineas, and that…he hurt me. Granted I wasn't HIS Phineas, but I was still a Phineas, and he hurt me! If Perry really didn't want Phineas hurt, he should have seized a bit…then again, he IS brainwashed. I then thought about my Perry again. I HAVE to know the EXACT truth. Perry surrendered to protect me, and I have to tell him that I'm sorry.

"Alright well…WAIT! We have an advantage!" I said.

"What's that?" Other me said with a couple tears in his eyes still.

"You," I replied.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Normbots are your creation, so you know how they work, and you know their weaknesses too," I said to other me, "You can help us destroy them, save my Perry, get your Perry back, and possibly save yours and my dimension."

Other me somewhat smiled, and he nodded.

"I get it. I'll help you," he said.

"No!" other Candace said, "it's too dangerous Phineas."

"Candace, no, I'm done with hiding and trying to forget about the terrible things I did…unintentionally, and I want to make things right!"

"Alright, but we need more re-enforcements," other Candace said.

"Wait, Ferb, you built that dimensional remote. We could open a portal to bring our friends here," I said.

"Not without eight million gigawatts you can't," an indian accent said from behind.

"Baljeet?" I asked.

"That's DR. Baljeet to you," other dimension Baljeet said, "you need eight million gigawatts of energy to travel backwards in the dimensions. Otherwise you have to go clockwise around ALL the dimensions."

"Well, we don't have time to go clockwise, but can you help us get the eight million gigawatts? It's just for a few minutes, and then we can shut it down. I promise."

"Fine."

Wow, no enthusiasem at all.

**Me: Well Candace should be in the next chapter. I think (idea inspired by a friend of mine, you know who you are…if you're reading this) I'm going to have Isabella in this as well because, I love Isabella, AND she was in the video game for the wii.**

**Phineas: anyway, please review, summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**


	9. Getting Help and Returning to Doof's

**Me: wow, either I am starting to get writer's block for this story, or I'm just loopy right now from depression idk lol**

**Phineas: anyway she only owns Marissa and Other Dimension Marissa**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Dr. Baljeet helped us open the portal to get our friends. Marissa and Ferb went to find Candace, and I went to find Isabella. I soon was able to find Isabella. Apparently Buford and Baljeet gave up waiting for told Isabella the situation, and she agreed to help. We quickly got to the portal where Candace, Marissa and Ferb were waiting for us. The five of us went through the portal, and just as we got back through, the portal closed.

"So…where are we?" Candace asked, "Whoa, why is Isabella suddenly fashionable?"

"What do you mean suddenly?" both Isabellas asked simultaneously. Other dimension Isabella was a bit sassier while first Isabella was a bit more questioning and calm about it.

"I told you Candace, we're in another dimension," Marissa explained annoyed.

We all went up to our counterparts, and I noticed that Candace and Isabella were a bit surprised at how they were…much like we were.

"Is that me? Man I look good," Candace said.

I looked at the Isabellas and they were looking at each other curiously.

"I see what Candace from your dimension meant when she said suddenly fashionable," other dimension Isabella said.

"Speak for yourself, black and grey are dull," Isabella said.

I saw other dimension Isabella look at me and my counterpart. Isabella looked at us, and she said, "Back off! The spiky red head is mine!"

"Well good because the one with the buzz cut is mine," other dimension Isabella said.

Wait…did Isabella just say…I was hers? I looked at my counterpart, and at the Isabellas, and first Isabella looked at me with a disappointed look. Other Isabella looked at me with an annoyed expression, and my counterpart looked at me annoyed as well.

"Isabella, what do you mean when you say 'I'm yours'?" I asked.

All three of them groaned in frustration.

"Is he always like this?" other dimension Isabella asked facing her counterpart.

"Sadly…yes," Isabella said.

I looked at my counterpart, and he asked me, "Does she always act like this?"

"Actually, she does…a lot," I said, and my counterpart grabbed my arm, and we went back into the room where he was hiding other dimension Perry's body and the Good Inator.

"Dude! You are so oblivious! Don't you get it? The girl likes you!" other Phineas said to me.

"Wait, if we're the same, how come you weren't oblivious?" I asked.

"Living under Doofenshmirtz's rule, you learn NOT to be oblivious," he said.

We then went back out, and we were ready to go face Doofenshmirtz. We all got in mine carts, and we headed there. As we were riding to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, we sat with our counterparts, and we chatted a bit more. The Candaces discussed about Jeremy, the Marissas discussed about protecting me and my counterpart and how protective they were, Ferbs didn't chat, Isabellas were talking about their outfits and how cute me and my counterpart are. Other dimension Buford went with, for he just wanted nachos. Eventually we arrived at the entrance. We walked in, and we were welcomed by something I was curious and hating to encounter at the moment…a normbot.

Other dimension Phineas got ready to fight, but then, he saw something. There was a marking on it…this was the original normbot…

**Me: oh boy, that oughta bring memories**

**Phineas: to both me AND other dimension me**

**Me: I feel like this chapter is a bit rushed. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Phineas: the funny thing is that you don't have it for your other stories all that much**

**Me: hmmm that is weird**

**Isabella: anyway please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**


	10. Realizing the Truth, and Playing Along

**That's right everyone! This story is back up and running! **

**Ferb: *blows party whistle***

**Me: anyway, I only own Marissa. Please read and review! **

**All: Enjoy!**

* * *

The normbot went in close to other dimension me, and it picked him up. He struggled to get out of its grip, but the normbot had a tight grip on him.

"Let me go!" he shouted, and the normbot stopped.

It seemed like the normbot recognized him. The normbot looked at my counterpart, and it eased its grip a bit. My counterpart then was able to free one of his hands of its grip, and he pointed at the normbot and looked it in the eye.

"Listen to me," my counterpart said, "put me down, pick me up, and take me to the other normbots."

Amazingly enough, the normbot followed orders in that exact order. Just as the normbot was going to take him to the other normbots, my counterpart told it to stop. He looked at us, and we smiled.

"It remembers you!" I announced.

"Well of course, I created this one; of course it listens to me," other Phineas said, "Normbot, to the other normbots!"

After that, the normbot carried him away, but my counterpart was riding it rather than being held like a prisoner. I nodded at the rest of the gang, and we decided to make our way to the top of the building. Other dimension Candace had a map of the place. As we walked, we heard more normbots appear. The resistance had no problem with that though. Eventually we ran into a whole ambush of normbots. Half of them knocked out the resistance and took them away, and the rest grabbed Marissa, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and I. Obviously Doofenshmirtz knew that we brought allies…not to mention their clothes are different than their counterparts. The normbots brought us to the top room, one by one. I was the first one brought in, then Ferb, then Marissa, then Isabella, then Candace. Perry was being held in a cage that a normbot was holding.

"Perry!" Marissa, Candace, Isabella and I cried out.

"Wait…" Candace said, and Isabella joined in unison asking the same question, "Why is Perry wearing a hat?"

Marissa and I instantly had our answer, "Long story."

They both shrugged, and I heard footsteps approach me. I looked at where the footsteps were coming from, and I could see Doof heading toward me. He got so close to me that our noses almost touched. He sneered at me, and he looked toward Isabella and Candace.

"Thought you could bring in back up huh? Thought that would work? Well it didn't. You even had all the resistance to help you, and yet you still failed to outsmart me and my normbots. Who are those two girls anyway?" he asked me.

"None of your business, and if you know who's in the resistance, you should know who they are," I said, earning myself another slap in the face…in the exact same spot he slapped earlier.

"Hey! Don't hurt him!" Isabella shouted, and she struggled to get out of the normbot's grip.

Doof then sneered at me, and he approached Isabella. Isabella glared, but then noticing his evil grin, she got a frightened expression. Doof told the normbot to let Isabella drop, but before Isabella could touch the ground, Doof snatched her arm, making her yelp a bit. He then carried her, by her arm, to me, and he held her up to my face.

"What do you think of this girl Phineas?" he asked me.

Isabella looked at me as if she wanted me to lie, but also know the truth. I badly wanted to tell her the truth, but…just like Perry did for me, I have to lie to protect her.

"She's nothing more than a friend. She means nothing more," I said, feeling the guilt in my mind and seeing the hurt in her face.

Just then I remembered how hurt I was, and that was the confirmation that Perry said that to protect me. I looked over to Perry, and he realized what I was doing. I then turned toward Isabella and Doof, and I noticed Doof was looking away…lost in thought. I then winked at Isabella, and she smiled realizing my trick. Doof then looked at us, and she pretended to have her 'hurt' look. He then looked at Isabella, and I think he was fooled.

"Um…uh…what's your name kid?" Doof asked.

"Isabella," Isabella said in a frightened toned as he once again sneered at her.

"Right, Isabella, what do YOU think of PHINEAS?" he asked.

Isabella looked at me, and I nodded so slight that the only ones that could see it were people that know me as well as my friends and family. She nodded back in understanding (don't worry, Doof didn't see).

"Like he said about me, he's nothing but a friend…nothing more," she said.

I saw Doof get a disappointed look, and he threw Isabella back at the normbot. He commanded the normbot holding me to release me, and he threw me at the normbot holding Perry's cage. With its free hand, the normbot grabbed me, and Perry held out his hand…I mean paw…out to me, and I grabbed it. Then I realized what Doof was doing…it was the same thing Doof did to HIS Phineas! I clenched my fists, and I grabbed the normbot's hand with both my hands (luckily it only had me by my shirt). I then did a back flip, and I kicked it as I swung myself with my hands. The normbot let go of me and the cage that held Perry, and we fell to the floor. Apparently the cage wasn't structured well, for it broke. Perry helped me up, and we looked at Doof.

"You're in trouble now," Marissa said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted in her face.

Just then, the door opened, and more normbots flew in…but this time…I wasn't scared.


	11. Standing up, and Sitting in the Cell

I saw as the normbots flew in, and on the lead normbot, my other dimensional self was riding its back. I saw that everyone from my dimension smiled basically saying 'you're in trouble now'. I heard the other Phineas' voice…and I think Doof did too.

"Halt!" he shouted.

Doof's face instantly became shocked and curious. Everyone watched as he jumped off the normbot and struck a heroic pose. Doof's shocked expression instantly turned into a small smirk. I know he's got something up his sleeve, and I don't like it.

"Phineas…it's been, what, a year now? It's so good to see you…" Doofenshmirtz said, and his smirk got even more evil looking, "son."

I almost expected other me to wince or be caught off guard with that comment, but to everyone's surprise, other me just continued to glare at him. Just then more members of the resistance came in and also struck heroic poses. Other me was in front of all of them making his point that this time, he meant business.

"I'm not the scared, weak little kid you saw me as a year ago _dad,_" other me said confidently.

Doof advanced toward him almost threateningly, but other me stood his ground.

"Tell them how and why you took over! Tell them what you did to our Perry! Tell them what you did to ME! Tell them why I stand here and Perry stands as your MINDLESS PLATYBORG! Tell them why I joined the resistance. Tell them how you TRICKED me, YOUR OWN SON, into building a deadly device that lead to your taking over of the tri state area! That time was meant to be father and son bonding time! But all that time! YOU WERE USING ME!" he shouted.

Everyone in the room was frozen except Doof and other dimension me. This was an obviously intense moment. Other dimension me was breathing heavily in an angered fashion as Doof walked toward him glaring very threateningly. I then noticed other me get a little…scared, so he started to back up, but he was still talking 'big talk'.

"Do what you will to me! I don't care anymore!" other me said.

Just then, Doof called his platyborg into the room, and he ordered it to attack…OTHER DIMENSION PHINEAS! I looked over at Perry who gasped sort of. Noticing that I gasped too, I know he thought about something. We looked at other dimension Phineas, and he was backing away scared now. I then did something I never thought I would have the guts, gull, and audacity to do…I jumped onto Doof knocking him down. He picked me up harshly by my shirt, and he threw me at the wall.

"Phineas!" I heard Marissa, Isabella, Candace, other Phineas and another voice, I feel I heard recently…possibly Perry's translator he wore when he rapped that song earlier, cry out distantly as my vision became blurry and I saw Platyborg and Doof head toward me threateningly.

I then fell into darkness…

* * *

I woke up to find myself being cradled by somebody…presumably Marissa since she's so protective of me. My vision is very blurry, and I can't make out voices. I can't understand anyone or make out faces. I heard someone that sounded like Marissa mumble something…probably my name. I felt lightheaded, so some of the view I had was swirling around. Within the time of a minute, the swirling stopped, and the mumbling sounded more like actual words.

"_Phineas, can you hear me?"_ I heard Marissa's voice ask.

"_Kid, are you feeling alright?"_ another voice that…it must be Dr. D because his other dimensional counterpart wouldn't give a platypus's beaver tail if I was alright…plus, he remembers my name is Phineas (probably because he KNOWS other dimension Phineas is his son whereas I don't think Dr. D knows I'm his son).

"_Come Phineas, wake up! I'm sorry all this happened," _an Australian accent said…most likely Perry wearing a translator again.

Finally my vision cleared up, and I sat up. I rubbed my head, and soon I felt Marissa, Isabella, Ferb…and whoever else hugged me, hug me. Some hands were slightly damp, and I realized why. My vision cleared up completely and I realized we were in the same cell that Marissa, Ferb, Perry and I shared earlier. It was very damp in here, so I'm not surprised that their hands were damp.

"How ya feeling Phin?" Marissa asked me.

I rubbed my forehead, and I felt a bump…probably from when I hit the wall. I then saw that other dimension me was sleeping in the corner of the cell. He had a burn and some blood was dripping down his leg. I walked up to him, and I turned toward Marissa and the others.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were thrown at the wall, and you got knocked out. After that, we all fought against the normbots, but the Platyborg shot other dimension Phineas. Then Doofenshmirtz shut down the original normbot. He called in a whole fleet of them, and they ambushed us. Hence the bruises and a few cuts," Marissa said.

I looked over at Dr. D, and I could see he was worse out of us. Then it hit me! He wasn't even in the room when all that happened.

"Dr. D, um…how come you're in here?" I asked.

"Well…you see…uh…Phineas I think it was, when you guys left, I could see Perry the Platypus felt bad for saying that, and I knew it was a lie to protect you. Therefore…I tried helping Perry the Platypus out of here, but the normbots and platyborg ambushed us. As punishment, I was beaten down, shot, and I was stuffed in here," Dr. D said, "There's…something else you need to know about me Phineas…I'm…"

"I know," I interrupted, "I'm you're son, and you're my biological father."

Dr. D instantly became wide eyed and shocked…I don't think that's what he was going to tell me exactly…

* * *

**Okay, well if you have read my other two latest updates on "Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky" and "My Daughter from the Future", you know that I was having a voting period between six stories. Well now…the voting is closed, but now, a new one will be open until next Monday. This one, the choice will be easier because you will vote between the top three. Personally, there's one (in the top three) that I personally wanna do more than others, but I promised I'd stick to the voting. Anyway, the three stories you will vote between are the following…**

**(not in order of how many votes. These are just the top three)**

* * *

**-Story 1: **_**Projects P and F: Marissa, Leah and Candace wake up to find Phineas and Ferb gone, and what's worse is nobody remembers them! They find letters describing where the boys are. The letter claims that Phineas and Ferb are science projects and sole property of Professor Suttendapper. Now Marissa, Leah and Candace need to break into the science facility and rescue Phineas and Ferb. It's so shocking and strange, it's almost...unreal.**_

**-Story 3: **_**A Girl and Her Werewolf: Phineas is acting strange. Disappearing into the forest at night and not coming back until morning. Howls keep being heard around the forests of Danville. One night, Phineas acting scared flees to the forest, and Isabella and Ferb follow him. Eventually they split up, and Isabella becomes face to face with a werewolf! Now Isabella needs to do what she can to protect Phineas. Can she do it without revealing the werewolf's identity and sending the town into chaos though?**_

**-Story 5: **_**Dolls and Memories: Marissa is kidnapped and gets her memories wiped by a strange unheard of woman that claims to be her mother. Marissa buys it until she realizes all the household servants and guests are all dolls. Can Phineas find and save his sister...even if she doesn't remember him? (inspired by Coraline)**_

* * *

**Okay, so I need you all the vote and if you'd like, review the chapter. Preferably both lol. This voting will close on Friday, October 26. You have till then to vote. Also, I prefer if you vote, just do one please. As much as I REALLY wanna do a certain one (now that I'm role playing how it would go), I will stick to the voting. Okay, so anyway…**

**Review, vote and stay tuned…**

**Carpe Diem! **


	12. Forgiving Perry and Being Tortured Again

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension, but I own Marissa. Also I do not own the song "What you Mean to Me" by Sterling Knight. I also thank…**

_**Guest 7/6/12 . chapter 6**_

_**great story,,, i was thinking a good song for this at some point would be the song "what you mean to me" it was on the movie starstruck, its a slow song, but i think it would the the most perfect song for perry to sing to phineas if he can at some point about their friendship,, if you have a chance you can hear it on youtube,, just a suggestion**_

**I listened to the suggested song, and I couldn't get ENOUGH of it! I ended up buying from itunes. You were right, it really does fit the story! Thanks for the suggestion because I LOVED IT!**

* * *

"That's not what I was going to say Phineas. I was going to say that this is partially my fault this happened. One, I'm the one that built the machine in the first place. Two, well…I told him that you and your step brother helped me fix the machine, so he needed you in order to fix that machine so that he could take over the Tri-State Area in OUR dimension. I wasn't going to say anything about you being my son and me being your biological father," Dr. D said.

"Whoa, awkward," Candace said and Marissa stomped on her foot.

"Oh, sorry. I thought that's what you were going to say, but it is true," I said.

Perry then looked at me in that look that I could tell said, "Phineas I'm so sorry I called you a cover story."

I nodded in forgiveness, but apparently Perry didn't think I truly forgave him. He took out his translator, put in on his collar, and he took out the guitar again.

"Phineas, this song is for you mate," he said in the Australian accent, and I could hear him start to play the accompaniment for "What You Mean to Me" by Sterling Knight. I walk over toward him almost in tears of joy.

_Can't blame you, for thinking_

_That you never really knew me, at all_

_I tried to, deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through_

I walk over to him with a smile and my eyes twinkle. I felt my eyes water of tears of joy. Perry smiled at me as he continued to sing.

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am_

_With all my heart_

_I, hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never, gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer, to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you meant to me_

_Just know that, I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is, just beginning_

_But let the truth, break down these walls_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you push me through_

_And show me how much better I could be_

Perry then, somehow being able to continue playing the guitar, grabbed my hand, and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, but it was a tear of happiness.

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I, hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never, gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer, to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_Yeah yeah_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what need_

_Yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I, hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never, gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

Perry played the last part of the accompaniment, and we both hugged each other. Everyone was silent. Perry and I hugged for a long time until the door was opened.

"Aha! I knew it!"

We all turned around suddenly, and Perry got a look of anger, fear and guilt. He knew…he definitely knew…and so did I…Perry, me and everyone else were dead meat…but mostly me and Perry now.

"I knew it was a lie," Doof said as he slammed the door. He had Platyborg behind him, "I knew you truly cared about Phineas."

Everyone was silent. Perry took off his translator, and he put his guitar away. Doof came toward us with a threatening yet frighteningly satisfied look. The sneer on his face was directed at Perry and me…but I could tell it was directly at me. He then grabbed me by my shirt, and he held me up so that his nose touched between my eyes.

"You see Phineas? I know more about you that you THINK I do," Doof said in my face.

Originally I would have cringed, but I know not to show fear. I glared slightly at him to show not fear, but determination. Honestly I WAS more mad than frightened. I know for sure he is going to threaten to hurt me to get to Perry. I can't show that I'm scared. But what if…he does worse to try to make me scream, and what if even if Perry doesn't step up…what if Marissa does? I've seen how protective she can be on me. Ferb would probably step up too. I remember earlier Doof squeezed my arm and that made Ferb talk. I bet Isabella would stick up for me…especially since she's got a crush on me. I then remembered that other me was knocked out, and I looked back at him. I noticed he fluttered his eyes open, and he got up.

"Dad! Let him go!" he shouted, and he tripped Doof. However I landed on my back and yelped a bit.

Doof only picked both of us up. He held me in one hand by my shirt, and my counterpart in the other. He held us up like trophies showing everyone else that he can easily hurt us, and resistance is futile…or so he thinks…


End file.
